


Kinktober 8&9

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Murdoc starts to see 2D a little differently.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Kinktober 8&9

**Author's Note:**

> I’m behind on prompts, but I will be sure to do them all just maybe not on time lol. 
> 
> This was a challenging combo and it ended up just being more of a drabble.

Kinktober 8&9  
Voyeurism/Accidental Stimulation 

1998

Paula Cracker is a fake bitch. Watching her mess around with dumb, pilled up Stu is a pathetic show indeed. She’s sat on his lap, practically begging him to yank her hair out and ride her but he’s too out of it to notice, content with hearing her purr at him. 

Murdoc notices. He sees all of it, how sly she think she is. He isn’t daft enough to think that she isn’t here as a means to her own end. She wants to be in a band, thinking she actually has the chops to make it, and the blue haired idiot is an easy target.  
He can see it when she wiggles her bony ass against him, 2D puts his long fingers on her thighs but he’s too high to feel anything, even arousal. Paula gets fed up with it, standing from his lap without so much as a backwards glance at him.  
Murdoc is leaning against the counter, rolling his eyes at how idiotic 2D is. Imagine having so little control over your own vices you can’t even get it up for a slut like Paula. 

“Hey Niccals, got any more of those?” She asks, moving too close to him while pointing at his beer. He sneers, pulling his arm away from her with a tisk. Her voice is so terribly irritating. 

“I do but good luck to you if you think I’d share.” She smiles, Murdoc cocks his head, wondering how in the world 2D found her attractive. She has that look all the other grungy hoes have, holes in her stockings, knock off doc martens, some faded old band t-shirt he guarantees she’s never seen live, too much mascara and thick dark lip liner. 

He looks over at 2D who is staring slack jawed at some generic zombie film he found on the cable box Murdoc “borrowed” from one of the locals. Paula shoves passed Murdoc and peers in the fridge only to find it empty save for a few condiments. She slams it back shut, turning to look at Murdoc again, crossing her arms. “So you really aren’t going to share those?” She asks again, pointing at the beers. 

Murdoc clutches them to his body, brandishing his sharp teeth. “No! Go steal some of your boyfriend’s happy pills, sod off my libations, slag!” 

“You’re a bloody arsehole, Niccals!” She storms off, her shout getting 2D’s attention. He sighs, standing up to pathetically chase after her. Murdoc laughs, boy that Paula sure had him by the balls. 

Some nights Murdoc likes to make tracks around Kong, beers in tow, sometimes it’s a bottle of liquor. There is so much to explore inside these walls, there is always bound to be something he can fuck around with for a few hours. Trying to record any music is clear a waste of time with no talent Cracker around, besides 2D is usually too busy shoving his hand down her pants to even get any work done. 

Murdoc imagines Paula’s always got a wetness to her, probably from slagging around in town while 2D is too pilled up to notice she isn’t even in the building. He imagines she likes the sport of it, knowing 2D is at home blissfully unaware of her extracurricular activities. It dawns on him that it might be too easy to remove her from the band if only he could get her alone.

Making his way back down to the garage to retire to his Winnie for the night, he passes by 2D’s room to find the door left partially open. He hears the telltale signs of skin slapping against skin, now annoyed that 2D is getting laid and he’s thinking about what kind of porn he’s going to wank off to back in his bed. 

Taking small, tiptoeing steps closer to the door, he peers around the frame to see 2D laying back on his bed, puffing on a joint hanging from his mouth as Paula bounces uninterestingly on his lap in a reverse cowgirl position. This is truly pathetic, if Murdoc could say so, what a dud of a time everyone is having. 

He focuses on 2D’s face, seeing his black eyes half-lidded, a redness around them indicting that he was extremely stoned. 2D’s eyes are focused on Paula’s flat ass smacking down against his bony hips, his long fingers digging into her thighs, a gentle grunt escapes him as he forces her down a little harder. 

Something stirs inside Murdoc, a thought he hasn’t had since he saw 2D crawl to his feet after being shot like a cannonball through the windshield of the Vauxhall Astra. The bloody boy is gorgeous. He continues to watch them, turning his gaze from Paula’s uninteresting physique to 2D’s scrawny body. On paper, 2D isn’t the type of man to hold his attention, but ever since they met Murdoc has to admit he’s caught himself staring a number of times. While the guy was comatose, Murdoc took care of him from time to time, feeling more deeply connected to him than anyone else he’d ever met.  
It is easy for him to ignore those feelings and stuff them deep down, but watching 2D at his most intimate with someone, he can’t help the forlorn jealousy bubbling up inside his gut. Paula crawls to her knees, pressing her ass back at 2D, begging him to take her doggystyle now. 2D sits the joint down on his nightstand, standing on the floor and slamming himself inside her, causing her to shout out. 

An arousal stirs in Murdoc now, looking down to find he’s hard. He looks from the bulge pressing against his jeans, and back to 2D fucking Paula, closing his eyes as he unzips his jeans and pulls his erection free. A most unexpected turn of events, Murdoc tries to push away the alarm bells ringing in his head as he imagines himself in Paula’s place.  
He’s seen 2D’s dick before, but always in a more sterile environment, but he’s sure that it would stretch him out so good, feeling their balls slap together as he rails him, both of them heading toward the same glorious conclusion, hoping they’d get the opportunity to come at the same time.  
His eyes snap open as he hears 2D announce he’s going to come, eliciting a non-commital groan from Paula. Murdoc nods, agreeing in silence that he too is about to come, shooting his load at the cement floor right outside 2D’s bedroom door. 

As the orgasm fades, Murdoc feels his stomach squish, chugging the rest of the beer in his hand. He doesn’t stick around to see what their post-coidal ritual is, but shoves his now limp dick back in his pants, hauling ass for his Winnie, running away from this moment having ever existed.


End file.
